TD?: A New Start A New Love?
by Justletmein
Summary: Nobody has won the money, even after TDI and TDA, this mean they have to start a new show... Does this also means a new love? A D G FanFiction
1. Chapter 1: Unkwon Start

**I do not own TDI/TDA/TDM or any other TD... whatever. But I would love to!**

* * *

TD?: A New Start… A New Love? (D&G)

Chapter 1: Unknown start.

- So…- Started Chris.

- So…- Repeated Chef.

- It's over…

- Yeah, first TDI, later TDA…

- I just can't believe it.

- Me, too… I mean after all we have been through none of us received the money!!!- Interrupted Heather angry.

They were in a bus with all the contestants, going home.

- Duncan, please… please… Let me sit with you, I mean, that is the less you've to do after all you have done to me. - Said Courtney.

- F or the 222ths time, no! And let me ad, princess, that I've done nothing to you so SHUT UP!

- But, Duncky…

- AND STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!

- But, then YOU STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!

- Ok, Courtney

Courtney look at him with tears in her eyes, she could not believed how someone that used to have her picture under his pillow now ignore her.

- Listen Chris, and listen well… When I get back to my home I will took my phone and you will know of my lawyers! - Screamed Heather.

- Oh, I see we have a new Courtney.

- Don't call me like that bitch!

- Hey! - Courtney started crying.- You're my boyfriend, aren't you going to tell her something.

- Fist of all we're not together, and second, even if we were I won't say anything because is true!

- Duncan, don't you think you're treating her a little too bad? - Said Gwen.

- Nobody ask for your opinion!!!- Said Courtney

- Hey! You see, even when somebody is doing something nice for you, you treat them like a dog, and other wise DON'T TALK TO GWEN LIKE THAT!

-You see! That is why I hate her! Thanks to her you don't love me anymore; she did all in propose… That wanna be Goth girl

- Don't talk like that about my friend or you will get in trouble. - Said Leshawna.

- I can kick your ass any day of the calendar.

- Hey! Don't talk like that to my friend!- Said Bridgette

- Yeah! - Agree Heather, who since TDA started to build a friendship with Leshawna.

- Duncan! Protect me!

- For the last time I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!

- Its ok, Duncan, just let her breath a little, she is confused, should be more compressive. - Said Gwen.

- Since when you are her friend? - Ask Bridgette. - I mean, she hates you!

- I am not her friend, but I don't want to have someone like Courtney like enemy, she can come at night and kill me. - Murmured Gwen.

- Gwen is scared of Courtney! I can't believe it. - Said Duncan.

That was one of the disadvantages of sitting far of one of yours friends. Heather was laughing; she was sitting next to Gwen.

- Damn…- Murmured Gwen.

- Hey! Don't be sad, you can seat with me. - Offered Duncan.

- What! I mean, I've been telling you to seat together and you just…

- I'm not invisible!- Said Justin.- You have to forget him and be with me, I mean I'm the beautiful prince and you're the beautiful princess.

- DUNCAN USED TO NAME ME PRINCESS!!!- Cried Courtney.

- Whoa! And I used to date that chick!

- Duncan… Please, don't be so rude with her…

- Oh, come' on Gwen, she won't bite you

- Do you want to bet? - Said Gwen while Courtney starts showing her teeth in her angry face.

- I love that scare face… I mean, don't be a chicken!

- It is just me, or you have said you love my scared face?

- Just you, I mean, is funny. - He said laughing, or I might say, trying to.

- Stop! He is mine! He would never love you!

- Courtney! I don't love him and he doesn't love me, SO STOP!

- Ok, now that I catch you attention I want to announce that this week you will all stay in a resort, with all paid, and tonight at the dinner I will announced something. - Said Chris.

- Can't you just say it now? - Said Beth

- Nop, you will have to wait to the dinner.

- What happens if we don't want to go?- Ask Trent

- Well, then you would loose the opportunity of being in a resort of this category with all paid, that loose will be only made by a stupid. Don't you think?

- Are the cameras going to me on during this… eh… thing? - Asked Lindsay.

- Yes, later you would see why… And another thing, you will also have a confessionary, that it is found at the sauna nº 5.

After a few miles they reach the resort. It was by the countryside, there were no buildings around it, but it had trees around and a lake.

- Ok, we arrive so go away from my bus!- Said Chef

All of them went down; a group of people were waiting for them outside.

- Ok people, this is the personal of the resort, if you need anything you have to ask to them.

- Are them going to prepare our food? - Asked Duncan.

- Yes, no more Chefs food.

- Yeah!!!- They exclaimed.

- Ok… Let me guide you to your room's.- Said Chris.

- Are we having our own rooms? Because if not I want to share with my best friend Beth! - Said Lindsey.

- Actually, the rooms would be: one for the guys, another to the chicks and one for each looser... I mean, producer, yeah, that. Jaja

- Are you hiding something Chris? - Ask Beth.

- You will know, at the dinner.

- Hey Chris! Why don't we have share rooms, in two, I could go with my girl, right Bridge? - Said Geoff making Bridgette smile.

- I think you know the answer, and if you don't it is… no.

- Aw, men!

- Well, no more talking, now go to your rooms and prepare to the dinner. And, I was forgetting, at the closed there is something to wear for each one tonight, so used it, if you don't want to be kicked out.

At the girls room…

- Whoa! This is what we have to wear?!- Said Gwen.

- They are beautiful! And the colors… just perfect! - Add Lindsey.

There were eight dresses, one for each girl. All the dresses were long and with brightness. Each girl have her own color, Beth was brown, Bridgette was light blue, Courtney was violet, Gwen was black, Heather was red, Izzy was green, Leshawna was orange and Lindsey was pink.

- Oh, look! Under each dress there is a pair of heels!!! They are beautiful! - Exclaimed Lindsey.

At the boys room…

- Here they are…- Announced Harold

- They are all the same…- Said Duncan.

- Yeah, but of different sizes...- Commented Dj pointing to Owen's suit.

- Well, let's finish with this and put this smoking on. - Said Trent. - But, actually, I think it fits me really good.

- Just, shut up. - Said Duncan.

* * *

**To be continue... Do you want that?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Challenge

**I don´t own TotalDramaIsland,TotalDramaAction,TotalDramaMusical,TotalDramaBathroom... and I don´t own Saverio, the cruel... Thanks Roberto Arlt for the idea!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Challenge.

At the restaurant, where they would have dinner, Chris was wearing his usual light blue smoking while Chef, for the first time, was wearing a green smoking.

"Ok ladies and gentleman I am going to announce which is the surprise that we have prepared for you!"- Said Chris.

"What Chris? A pony? I always want one, like those of the movies with a horn, but my daddy had never given it to me!"- Said Lindsey, so far from the answer.

"We are going to do a new show, but in this show the girls will have to do most of the work and the boys help them… Perhaps in some challenges the guys are going to have much participation, but to begin… no."- Explained Chris.

"How are we going to do to stay in the game?"- Asked Duncan.

"You have to make allies, help them, so they won't want you to go. You can vote whoever you want out if that person hasn't immunity."- Said Chris. - "Another thing I want you to know is that we are going to have a new contestant, but you will meet her later…"

"Is she hot?"- Asked Duncan, looking at Gwen.

"Are you trying to make me jealous Dunkey?"- Asked Courtney.

"Hey! I' am here…"- Said Chris calling their attention.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious…"- Said Heather.

"I think we have the first person eliminated…"- He announced with a singing voice.

"Did I tell that I love how that smoking fits you?"- Said Heather making a false smile.

"That's better. And now I will tell you which is going to be the first challenge… With elimination include."- Announced Chris.- "Girls have to organize groups, of whatever number of people, prepare the clothes, the scenery and make an act for tomorrow morning, so, you have all the night."

"Start… KNOW!"- Ordered Chef.

"Harold, Gwen, Bridgette, Heather… Let's go!"- Said Leshawna.

"Could Geoff be with us?"- Asked Bridgette.

"The more hands, the better…"- Said Leshawna.

"Hey! Do you want me to help you?"- Asked Trent.

"Ok."- Answered Leshawna.

* * *

Sauna nº5 (Confession Camera)

Heather: I know Leshawna is my friend, now, but… I just feel she acts like the lider… I WANT TO BE THE LIDER!

Courtney, with a Buda position: I don't need Duncan anymore… I don't need Duncan anymore… I… I… I NEED DUNCAN!!!

* * *

"Duncan, you fetch the clothing!"- Ordered Courtney.

"I did not say that I am in your foolish group."- Said Duncan, angry.

"Oh come on! Who other would want _you_ in its team?"- Said Courtney.

"Hey! Duncan could you help me with this…? It is a little heavy…"- Said Gwen moving a box with clothing inside, Trent was the only one helping her.

"Yeah! Sure!"- Answered Duncan.

"What?!... I just can't believe it!" Exclaim Courtney.

"If you are in her team, go with her…"- Said Gwen feeling bad for Courtney, well just a little.

"No, I prefer be with you…"- He said looking deeply to her eyes.-"Because we are friends, right?"

"Ah… yes."- Answered weakly.

* * *

Sauna nº5 (Confession Camera)

Gwen: I' am not in love with Duncan, we are just friends, and even if I love him I know he deeply inside still feels something for Courtney…- She puts her hands on her face.- I'am not crying it just the vapor…

Duncan: Gwen is clever, funny, hot, nice… But I don't love her, she doesn't love me, we are friends… Not love birds - He sights. - I have to forget that idea…

* * *

"Ok, Bridgette, Gwen, Harold and I are going to prepare the script, wile the rest of you prepare the clothes and the scenery."- Said Leshawna.

"How are we going to do that if we don't know which is the play we are making?"- Asked Heather.

"We are going to do… mmm… What would you like?"- Asked Leshawna.

"What do you think about 'The Man in the Iron Mask'?"- Suggest Harold. - "It has action, romance…"

"Great, just finish with this."- Said Duncan.

"Well, first, we need three musketeers, one D'Artagnan, at least one person to act of Louis XIV, the girl Louise, Mary, Louise mother and some kings Guards."- Said Harold.

"We need more actors… Hey! Beth! Lindsey! Do you want to work with us?- Asked Leshawna.

"Sorry, but Courtney already asked us to be with her…"- Answered Lindsey.

"Why don't we change, I mean, Courtney is evil…"- Murmured Beth.

"Another idea?"- Asked Duncan.

"Actually yes, we can act 'Saverio, the Cruel'. It is about a group of guys who decide to make a big prank to a man called Saverio, they made him believe that Susana, the girl who created the prank, has get crazy… she believed that she was a queen that was kick out of her throne by a colonel, so Pedro, who was acting of a doctor, tells him that the only way to make her recover it is by making her kill the colonel, so he asks Saverio if he could act as he is the colonel and make his dead… obviously acting. He accepts, some days later when he finished practicing the paper of colonel, one of the girl that was participating in the prank goes to his house and tells him all the truth. So, when he goes to the house were he was suppose to be made the colonel death he tells them he know everything. But Susana, insist to him to continue being his lovely colonel so she and him can live together in her imaginary world… As he refuses she gets so upsets that she kills him with a gun, after dying he says: _It wasn't a prank, Susana is really crazy!._ So, what do you think?"- He asks.

"As we don't have much time, yes. So, Harold, who is who, just said it and start writing the script, we have to start this fast and you're the only one who knows well the story." - Saids Leshawna.

"Ok, Bridgette can be Julia, is the girl that tells the true, Leshawna can be Luisa that is in love with Pedro, me, Trent can be Juan, that loves Susana, Susana can be Gwen, that loves Saverio or I must say the colonel, Heather can be Simona, the Saverio's maid, Goff and Dj can be the extras needed like the guns sellers, and Duncan can be Saverio."- He said.

"But I don't to be a maid…"- Said Heather.

"Sorry, but we do not have time, the next you decide…"- Said Leshawna.

The next morning, Chris wakes up of his comfortable bed; he took up his megaphone and…

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF BED AND PREPARE EVERYTHING!!!"- He said. - "Today we are having a breakfast with show included… right Chef?"

"Right"- He agree.

First it was Leshawna group, their work was excellent, I don't need to add that the best actor was Duncan, right?

"Next."- Said Chris.

"We are going to do _Rapunzel_…"- Said Beth.

" Once upon a time a beautiful princess was…"- Started Owen, who appeared with Izzy in his head like a hat.

"No! I'm going to be Rapunzel!"-Shouted Courtney.

"But I'm more beautiful than you!"- Said Lindsey.

"Ok, you have 5 seconds to solve your problem… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Enough!"- Said Chris. -"The first group is the winner so all the members got the immunity… See' a tonight… Or I was forgetting, Courtney's layers called me last night, they said Courtney can't be eliminated in the first challenge."

* * *

Sauna nº5 (Confession Camera)

Beth: Just because I can't kick Courtney out…

Duncan: Always with her layer I can't stand her anymore! Well, Justin should stay, perhaps he can do something to make Courtney love him and leave me in PEACE!

Harold: She kissed me, the worth experience EVER!

Izzy: He has powers…

Justin: Bye, bye, ugly duck!

Leshawna: No one can kiss my boyfriend and live to tell it.

* * *

Twilight ends, nights begins… At the restaurant.

"Ok, the ones who don't receive this hotel target it is because it has to go to the _Losers Taxi_… Well, all the winners…"- He said giving a target to each one.-"And… Courtney, Owen, Justin and… BÉTH!"

"NO!"- Screamed Owen.-"I won't let her go away again… I go with her!"- He said and went to the taxi with Izzy.

"Another dramaticall desition, will Owen stay with Izzy? Will the alliances broke? Will I be hotter? See all the answers and more next time, at Total Drama…"-Started Chris.

"…Boring."- Interrupted Duncan making Gwen smile.

"Good luck for everyone!"- Shouted Izzy waving from the window.

**

* * *

**

To be continue...

Could someone tell me how to add pictures to this, please?


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl In Town

**Thanks for everything!- I just want to say that most of my mistakes are because in my country we speak spanish but I wanted to write in english, so be pacient, sorry.**

**I don't own any Total Drama Show or the song The New Girl In Town.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Girl In Town.

"Last time on Total Drama…"- Started Chris.

"Hi Chris!"- Said a voice, sweet… similar to Gwen's one.

"As I was saying, last time we saw some interesting feelings of our campers… Put the video!" - Ordered.

* * *

Sauna nº5 (Confession Camera)

Heather: I know Leshawna is my friend, now, but… I just feel she acts like the leader… I WANT TO BE THE LIDER!

Courtney, with a Buda position: I don't need Duncan anymore… I don't need Duncan anymore… I… I… I NEED DUNCAN!!!

* * *

Gwen: I' am not in love with Duncan, we are just friends, and even if I love him I know he deeply inside still feels something for Courtney…- She puts her hands on her face.- I'am not crying it just the vapor…

Duncan: Gwen is clever, funny, hot, nice… But I don't love her, she doesn't love me, we are friends… Not love birds - He sights. - I have to forget that idea…

* * *

Beth: Just because I can't kick Courtney out…

Duncan: Always with her layer I can't stand her anymore! Well, Justin should stay, perhaps he can do something to make Courtney love him and leave me in PEACE!

Harold: She kissed me, the worth experience EVER!

Izzy: He has powers…

Justin: Bye, bye, ugly duck!

Leshawna: No one can kiss my boyfriend and live to tell it.

* * *

"Interesting… Duncan has a little group of admires, not like mine but… Would this love group get bigger? Would Duncan stop acting like a bad guy and tell Gwen his feeling? Would he find something else? ... Well, get the answer on this show, called Total Drama…- Chris started.

"Hey Chris! She is asking if she going to sleep with the rest of the girls."- Said someone, really doesn't matter.

* * *

HEATHER POV.

I was on my bed alone at the girl's room, there was only darkness and silence but then something knocks the window. I go up and open it.

"Duncan?"- I ask, duh! Who else has green hair?

"Yeah, that my name don't waste it." – Answered him getting into the room.

"What are you doing here?"- I asked.

"I miss you babe." - He said putting his hand on my shoulder to help him pulling me closer to him.

"What the hell…" - I was cut by a kiss and then I open my eyes.

"Hey girl, are you ok?" – Asked Leshawna.

"I don't know…" – I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" – She asked trying to help me.

"No, I am fine." – I answered.

I hardly try to remember what happened in my dream, why did I dream that? I mean, I know Duncan is the typical sexy bad guy but it has not sense, and I also know he has a soft side, and that he is really good actor… and… I sight. How did I end falling in love with this guy?

* * *

All the campers went to the restaurant to have breakfast.

"Ok, now I' am going to present you the only and beautiful… Emily!" - Announced Chris.

Everybody look at each other, nobody knew her.

"Who is she?" – Asked Lindsey.

"Here!" – Answered Chris opening the kitchens room.

"Hi everyone!" - . She said.

All the people at that room open it mouth because of the surprise, except Chris and Emily. Emily was like Gwen, in shape, but had the hair, the eyes and the skin color like Bridgette one… She was wearing a black dress with a pink line and pink shoes.

* * *

Sauna nº5 (Confession Camera)

Duncan: Perhaps she is the girl I was looking for… right?

* * *

"You leave them speechless." – Said Chris. - "Oh yes, Geoff and Bridgette could you come with me? I have received a call from a show, they want you two to be the hosts of it."

"Oh yeah! How much are they going to pay us?" – Asked Geoff.

"Look for the answer by yourself, here take this phone"- Said Chris.

After some talking Geoff and Bridgette agree to leave this Total Drama… whatever and go to the show.

"Good luck girls!" – Said Bridgette and then took the taxi with the man she loves.

"Now, before starting… Is there any question you want to do to Emily? Cause she knows a lot about you because she has seen the show, but you don't know anything about her." – Said Chris.

"Do you have boyfriend? Cause some people don't believe me when I talk about my boyfriend." – Said Beth.

"Actually no." – Answered her.

After a few more questions Chris announce how it was going to be the challenge.

"The girls are going to make a dance and they can be help by any guy of her choice, if he wants to. Also, Emily knows a lot about this so you can ask her for help." – Said Chris.

"Wait! Is she going to participate?" – Ask Heather.

"Only as helper and later she will be judging with Chef and me." - He answered.

"Start now!" – Ordered Chef.

"Courtney, do you want me to help you?"- Asked Justin. – "We can dance valls, tango or mambo…"

"YES JUSTIN I WOULD LOVE TO! Can you hear Duncan?" – She shouted.

"What are you going to dance?" – Asked Duncan to Gwen

"Well, Dj suggest I could dance a song played by Trent but, I don't know…" – Answered Gwen.

"Does he know any rock song?" – Asked Duncan.

The hours went into minutes the minutes into seconds and soon the time was of.

"Start the show!" – Shouted Chef.

First they were Lindsey and Beth making a pop song, Lindsey was good at dancing but Beth… Later it was Leshawna who danced a Hip-hop song with Harold singing it. Then it was Heather making another of her ballets numbers. Gwen did it well, Trent played a rock song that Duncan teach him and finally, but not least… well, yes really, Courtney danced a love song with Justin.

"After some talking we decided, you will know the results later… And Trent, a man called, he said you've talent and wants to make a CD with your songs, so if you want you have to go to San Francisco." – Said Chris.

After hearing that Trent took his things, said good-bye to everyone and went to the loser's taxi, even if he wasn't.

The time arrived…

"Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsey and... Dj!" – Said Chris giving the last one.

"No!" – Cried Lindsey.

"Good-bye my friend, and don't worry, it's ok, I am going to be with my boyfriend." – She said and leaved.

"Lindsey, if this makes you feel better… Here we have Emily singing _The new girl in town._" – Announced Chris.

And with that song the show end… For now.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Trouble

**I don't own any company or TV show mentioned here... :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: Memory trouble.

Gwen POV.

"Duncan…Could I have a talk with you?"- Asked Emily making a _"I know you want me"_ smile, after singing the New Girl In Town.

"Sure."- He answered and left the room with her.

Should I…? No, that was the answer.

"Gwen…"- Called Heather, what would her want?

"Yes? What do you want?" – It was still hard for me to be good with that girl, even if she was Leshawna's friend I could not trust her.

"Want to come with me to see what is that girl saying to Duncan?" – She asked, I looked at her confuse.

"Why do you want to do that? And what makes you believe I want to?" – I ask.

"I know we have had our… bad moments, but I'm trying to repair all, and as I know you care for Duncan I thought you would want to hear what he is talking with Emily, and also, I saw how you were looking at him. So, want to come?" – She asked me.

* * *

Heather POV.

"Ok." – She answered, YES! I screamed inside.

I was a real genius, first I would make that Goth girl get rid of Emily, who was obviously interest in Duncan, later I would make all the guys to vote Courtney off and finally I would make Duncan hate Gwen… Just perfect… Even if I haven't make the detail's yet.

"Duncan… You know all you say at the Sauna nº5 is show at TV?" – Started Emily.

"Yes, what with that?" – He asked a little confused.

"Well, before I went to this place I saw the show…" – She continued.

"Ok… Where are you trying to go?" – He asked.

"Do you remember what you said yesterday about you know... _her_?" – That make me feel confused, what was Emily trying to say?

"Oh, that… You are going to tell her?!" - He start to get red, but I did not recognize if it was because he was angry or shy.

"No, but I think that, if you want, I could be your distraction…" – She said and get closer to him… A little TOO closer in my opinion.

"Sorry, it's not you…" – He said pulling her away.

"What are you talking about?" – She asked confused.

"I don't think I can handle you when I have another girl in my mind." – He explained, Was that Courtney? No, she couldn't… so perhaps it could be… I look at Gwen's face, she look whiter that usual.

"That's exactly the reason why you need me… You need to forget her and continue with your life…" – She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Sorry but… I can't." – She said, escape from her arms and run away.

"As soon as we can…" – I started.- "We have to vote her off."

"Sure." – She agree.

* * *

Duncan POV.

I couldn't believe what I have done, I leave a nice girl who wanted to got out with me for Gwen. Some weeks ago, this would not happened, even if I were dating Courtney I would leave her for Emily, but this was different and I even don't have a girl friend.

I didn't notice where I was till It was too late, a light came to me, I heard a man scream MOVE OF THE RODE!!! But I didn't and then it crashed.

* * *

"Dj, Where is Duncan?" – Asked Courtney.

"Don't know, but I think he went outside with Emily." – He answered.

"Hey Dj! Finally I found you!" – Started Chris.

"What's up?" – Asked Dj.

"Well, actually they called me from a cooking show, they want you to be the new Cooker Assistant… or something like that." – Announced Chris.

"This is great! Just let me fetch my things and said Good-bye." – Said Dj and went upstairs to the boy's room.

"Chris! Chris!" – Said a man with a camera, a man have just called he said he has crash with a guy with green hair.

"This is bad for the guy… But great for the ratings! Go a take him to our little infirmary." – Ordered Chris.

"As you said sir." – Said the guy and went running away.

"Is there anything wrong?" – Asked Gwen as she gets in with Heather.

"Actually, Duncan has have a little accident with a car… jeje" – Answered Chris leaving the room.

"What?!" – Screamed Gwen and Heather at the same time.

"What's your damage?" – Asked Courtney.

"Du-Du-can is-is…" – Gwen was shocked.

"What are you trying to say?" – Courtney asked.

"A car has run over Duncan… or something like that." – Answered Chris who came with a cup of coffee.- "Chef, got and bring me the rest of the participants, I have to announce something."

Later they were all at the restaurant, Lindsey, Justin, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Harold and Emily.

"Hey! Where is Duncan?" – Asked Lindsey.

"He is at the infirmary right now." – Answered Chris.

"How is he?" – Asked Courtney.

"Well, he has only heart his head but there is nothing else." – Answered Chris.- "Now, getting back to the important, I have been talking with the producers and we decided to give you tomorrow a free day if tonight we do another elimination contest." – Said Chris.

"Great! What it is about?" – Asked Justin.

"Why don't we leave Lucy to answer, she is the daughter of one of the owners of this program." – Said Chris and then appeared a five years old girl with a Barbie doll in her hand.

"The girls are going to play the role of a Barbie and later Chris, Chef and I would judge it."- She said.

"Ok, Justin and Harold can help a girl to prepare or just sit and wait the challenge to finish." – Said Chris and then it started.

Justin went to help Courtney while Harold went to help Leshawna but, at the end they did not do anything because they did not know about Barbie's.

"Ok, fist is Courtney." – Announced Chris.

Courtney came wearing an office suit and a blonde wig with a bun.

"I'm Barbie at the office." – She said.

Next it was Heather dressed as Barbie ballerina, later Lindsey as Barbie princess, Leshawna as Barbie Superhero, Emily as 60's Barbie and Gwen as Goth Barbie.

"And the winner is… Lindsey!" – Announced Chris and give her some flower." The second place is for Heather, third for Emily, fourth for Courtney and… Remember the last place girl has to go… Gwen!"

"No!"- Screamed Harold.

"I know what's coming next, Harold goes with Leshawna yada yada yada…"- Said Chris and as he said it happened.-"Now have fun with your free time!"

"Could you let us go to visit Duncan?" – Asked Gwen, with Heather and Courtney next to herç and Emily behind.

"Sure, the nurse told me he is waking up." – Said Chris.

When they went in the met with a guy that was laying on a bed, it was Duncan.

"Who are you?" – He asked.

"Courtney! Your girlfriend!" – She exclaimed.

"Your EX-girlfriend." – Clarified Heather.

"And who are you three?" – He asked to Gwen, Heather and Emily.

"I'm Emily, she is Gwen… your _friend_… and she is Heather."- Answered Emily.

"None of you are from my family, so what are you doing here?" – He asked.

"What can you remember of your family?" – Asked Emily.

"My dad, police, my mom, police, my grandfather, police, my grandmother, police…"- He started.

"Ok, so you remember your family. What about school?" – She asked.

"Yeah, I can remember them too but, you don't see like any student or teacher. How did we meet?"- He asked to Courtney and Gwen.

"At Total Drama Island."- Answered Courtney and Gwen at the same time.

"And you other two?" – He asked.

"The same, well I actually meet you at the third season of Total Drama." – Answered Emily.

"What is this Total Drama thing?"- He asked.

"Wait, what is the last thing you remember." – Asked Courtney.

"Mmm… I was walking through the street and then I saw something saying Auditions for… ah, yes, for Total Drama Island." – He answered.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Knowledge Test

**I don't own any ****Tv**** show or Cartoon... ****yada****yada****...:(**

* * *

Chapter 5: Knowledge test.

"I have talked with the doctor." – Announced the nurse.

"And…? What did he told you?"- Asked Emily desperate.

"He thinks that he _can_ get better, but that is going to take a little bit of time, he also said that you have to be careful with the things you say to him, perhaps bringing back memories can help him or, in the other way, make him have a big and dangerous shock.

"OH! NO!" – Cried Gwen, after all she loves him.

"Is there nothing you could do?" – Asked Courtney, actually the most calmed person in the room, without counting the nurse.

"I will see, but I think the best solution is talking with him." – She said.- "One more thing, go to visit him by one… He needs to be in a calm weather."

"So that's means I' am the only one who can visit him." – Said Courtney, soooooo egocentric.

"Don't be silly darling; all of you can visit him." – Said the nurse and leaved the hall.

"I will visit him first, besides, I AM HER GIRLFRIEND!" – Said Courtney.

"His EX-girlfriend!" – Said Heather.

"Courtney, sorry but, I think that if you talk to Duncan you will make him believed he is your boyfriend and that's not true, so…" – Said Emily.

"Ok, I understand." – She said and run away crying.

"She handed well." – Said Emily and went into Duncan's room before Heather or Gwen could stop her.

"Hi!" – He said. –"Emily, right?"

"Yeah, so… did you remember something… perhaps of last night?" – She asked with a casual tone.

"Actually, yes… or kind of. I remembered me walking confused. Do you know what happened last night?" – He asked.

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend." – She answered getting red.

"And… What did I answer?" – He asked.

"Kind of no, because you were confused." – She answered, knowing that was not totally true.

"But… I wanted?" – He asked.

"I think so…" – She said.

"Ok then… yes." – He said.

"Yes what?" – She asked.

"Yes I want to be your boyfriend perhaps that can help me getting back my memory." – He said.

"That's great!" – She said smiling.

"Visit time is off." – Announced the nurse.

"See' a." – Said Duncan.

"Bye." – She said and leaved.

The next day Duncan had to go to the hospital so no-one visited him. Meanwhile, Gwen took a pen and a notebook. She start drawing some of the moments lived at camp Wawanaka and at the Studio.

"What are you doing?" – Asked Heather.

"Just making some draws so later I can show them to Duncan to help him recover the memory." – Answered Gwen.

"Ok…" – Said Heather.

The rest of the day was boring, Gwen continue drawing, Heather practice some ballet's moves, Emily sleep, Lindsey look at the mirror and Justin chased after Courtney.

"Good morning everyone!" – Said Chris with a microphone, the next morning.- "Today, as Duncan is back, you will all participate in a knowledge test!"

"But, how is Duncan going to do it if he can't remember…?" – Started Gwen.

"That's not my problem I just follow the rules." – Interrupted Chris.

"Which rules?" – Asked Heather.

"Chef…" – Called Chris.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR MATTER! NO START ANSWERING THIS! YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES!" – He shouted and hand in the papers.

20 Minutes later…

"Give it back!" – Said Chris. – "Mmm… First we have Courtney, all correct, second Emily, third Gwen, fourth Heather, fifth Justin, and the last one who is staying is… Duncan?! But how?" – Asked Chris confused. – "Lindsey, there is no capital called ice-cream…"

"That means…" – She said.

"Yes, is time to leave." – Said Chris and Lindsey do it.

"You did it! You stay!" – Said Gwen and hug Duncan, just for a few seconds because Emily came and broke the hug.

"Now Duncan, go back with the nurse, she wants to ask you some questions." – Said Chris.

"Could I visit him after he talks with her?" – Asked Emily.

"No, you can't. You were the first on the list, now it is Gwen's one." – Answered Chris. - "Oh, yes. One last thing, today you are going to vote someone out, just to keep the time." – Said Chris.

"Remember, Courtney." – Murmured Heather to Gwen before she leaved.

"Hi, I bring you… something." – Said Gwen.

"What is it?" – Asked Duncan curios.

"Some drawings of this Total Drama shows." – Answered Gwen handing them to him.

"Whoa, they are good." – He said.

"How do you know if you don't remember anything about it." – She asked.

"Don't know, I just feel it." – He said smiling, but then he smile disappeared when he saw a picture.- "Who is him?"

"Oh, that it's Trent." – She answered remembering when she used to love him.

* * *

Gwen POV.

"Is him your boyfriend?" – He asked… jealous? That was not possible, was it?

"He was, long story." – I answered.

"I think I have time." – He said and wait in silence.

I don't know how much time it passed, but I told him the entire story, with all the details about how Trent and I crush and how we end.

"And now we are friends." – I ended.

"So, for what I heard, I can think you don't love him anymore…" – He said, more… calm?

"Yes… Why?" – I asked.

"Nothing…" – He answered looking to somewhere else.

"So… Did you remember anything?" – I asked changing the theme.

"Something, kind of. I remembered that the night of the accident I was feeling confused and then Emily the other day told me about our talk and that we were going to be together or kind of…" – He answered and I was shock.

"She told you that you love her?" – I asked.

"In a way, I think that is what she was trying to say." – He said.

"That is not true! I listened to your talk that night and you said you were in love with another girl and that was why you did not want to be with her!" – I answered nearly screaming.

"Whoa! And who's that girl?" – He asked.

"Don't know… perhaps Courtney…" – I said, sad.

"No, I don't think so… But, I know who would like her to be." – He said looking at me.

"Who?" – I asked, don't knowing even if it was obvious.

"You." – He said and then I couldn't anymore and I kissed him.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**R&R PLEASE!!! LOL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sweetest Medicine

**If I own Total Drama cartoon some things of the Fanficts would have already happen...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sweetest Medicine.

The kiss wasn't long, Gwen got apart and before Duncan could say anything, she run away.

"What happened?"- Asked Heather when Gwen got into the room.

"Well, when I went to see Duncan we started talking and then he told me that he was with Emily because she said that they were going to and then I…"- Started Gwen but Heather stop her.

"That bitch gets benefit of Duncan's problem! She has to pay!" – She said and went out of the room, if you ask why… she went to tell Courtney about this.

"But…" – Said Gwen, but it was too late.

* * *

Sauna nº5 (Confession Camera)

Gwen: Yes, Emily is really a bitch because of what she done, but I also done big bloody mistake… And the worst is that I like it!

Justin: Memory or not he deserves it.

* * *

"Here we have the votes, Heather, Courtney, Justin, Duncan and… Gwen!" – He announced.

"What?! But, I…" – She was shock.

"And I thought you would get farther…" – Commented Chris.

"How? It is obvious Emily vote me off and me but… Duncan, you vote Emily out? Why?" - Gwen asked confused.

"I have recovered my memory, I don't know how but I open my eyes and I remembered everything, well, everything except what happened during my no-memory time. But then Emily went into my room saying, _Hi my lovely boyfriend_." – Duncan explained.

"And how did you recovered?" – Asked Gwen.

"Don't know, but the nurse said that it can be because of a big feeling of happiness or something like that, I didn't pay to much attention, cause… What thing can make me like that of happy?" – He said making Gwen remember the kiss.

"Well, I must go." – Gwen said.

"Why? Is there anything you know that I don't?" – Duncan asked but Gwen did not answered, she knew that if she did so Duncan would know that she is lying and would discover the kiss.

The next day Chris make a painting challenge, the best drawing get's the immunity, in other words the winner was Gwen.

"Good-bye Courtney." – Murmured Heather to Gwen.

"Did you hear that?" – Asked Courtney to Justin. – "as you love so much, go and make Gwen and Duncan vote Heather out."

"Yes my lady." – He said and went runnig.-"Hey Gwen!"

"Yes, Justin?" – Gwen was confused, after all, they never speak together.

"Why don't we vote Heather out? Cause, she has done lots of …- Started Justin.

"Forget it Justin, I've already decided who I'm voting out." – Said Gwen.

"What about you Duncan?" – He asked.

"What?" - Duncan wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Gwen's draw, an island at midnight.

"Do you want to vote with Courtney and I Heather out?"- He asked.

"Actually, I'm voting Miss Layer out." – He answered.

At the ceremony…

"And the last name is… Heather!" – Announced Chris.

"But… Dunky!!!" – Cried Courtney.

"Just leave me!" – Duncan said.

"I go with you princess!" – Said Justin and jumped into the losers-taxi before Courtney could reject him.

"Yes, I have my own room!" – Said Duncan.

_Yes! Now I only have to get rid of Gwen..._ Though Heather.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Sorry for doing it short but I'm tire.... not good sleeping.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye, my love, goodbye

**I don't own TDA TDB TDC TDD TDE TDF TDG TDH TDI TDJ TDK TDM TDN TDÑ TDO TDP TDQ TDR TDS TDT TDU TDV TDW TDX TDY TDZ.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Good-bye, my love, good-bye.

12:00 PM

Gwen POV.

I was sleeping, calmed. I don't remember what I was dreaming but I remember that in one part all went lighter… too lighter, so I opened my eyes and what happened next…

"Heather?" – I asked opening my eyes.

"Eh… Hi, sorry I wake you up." – She said, nervously.- "No! Don't open your eyes!"

But it was too late, I saw her with Duncan's shirt and that can only mean one thing, right?

"What the hell?!" – I exclaimed.

"It's not what it seems! Well, yes… But I can explain it." – She started.- "I was sleeping when Duncan came to the room and ask me to come to his room to celebrate we were at the three finals, I asked him if you could come but he said that it was better to let you sleep because you look tired, and I believed him. There he seduced me and I couldn't help myself. If you don't believe me, go and see it by yourself, he is sleeping at his room."

I obviously went to his room and there I saw him, laying at his bed, all messy, he was without any shirt on and with… A kiss mark on his neck!

"I should have waited that from a delinquent." – I said to myself. - "But not of Duncan…"

"I'm so sorry." – Said Heather when I went into the room.

"Don't even try it! I know that it is one of your evil plans, even thought I can't believed Duncan followed you! It's always the same!" – I said remembering when Heather and Trent kiss, THEY kiss, not only Heather.

"What are you doing?" – She asked looking how I put all my things in a bag and took the pillow of my bed.

"I prefer to sleep away from you two! So have a good night!" – I cried and leave the room making a loud noise when I closed the door.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" – Asked Duncan opening his door.

"Oh come on! Like if you don't knew it!" – I cried.

"What are you talking about?" – He asked confused and I sight.

11:40 PM

That night Heather wake up from her bed and went to the boy's room, or should say Duncan's room, with a lipstick in her hand. At the room Duncan was deeply sleeping on his bed, without shirt, because he sleeps like that.

_Perfect_… Heather though and paint her lips with a no-easy-cleanable red and kiss Duncan's neck, after that she opened the closet and took one of the shirts of Duncan and put it on. Then she leaved the room and went to the girls one, there she opened the door and switch on the lights.

6:00 AM

Heather POV.

"Wake up! Today challenge is going to start now!" – Announced Chris.

"Go to the…!" – I screamed and went to the bathroom to have a shower, after that I went to have breakfast. At the restaurant Gwen was sitting alone at one table, while Duncan was eating at another one.

"Hi, what's the matter with Gwen? I thought you two were good friends." – I said with an innocent tone.

"I used to believe that too, till last night." – He answered looking at me.

"Oh, my! What happened? If you want to say it…" – I asked sitting next to him.

"Last night she went outside her room and when I asked her, she just shouted at me and leaved, she past the night here." – He said making reference of the restaurant where we were eating. -"Now she just ignores me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But, did she tell you why she is angry?" – I asked to verify.

"No, she just said _You know why!_ or something like that." – He said.

"Ok, guys! Today's challenge is going to be a race, the winner takes the immunity." – Said Chris.

_Like of I need it_… I thought.

"Duncan, name me crazy but I think the competence has make Gwen gone mad, I think the best thing would be eliminating her." – I said.

"Yeah, I agree." – He said for my surprise.

_That was easier than what I thought it would_… I said to myself minds.

At the race Duncan agree to help me making Gwen get last, because if she was first our plan would ruin.

"Ready, steady, go!" – And I put my food and make Gwen fall, so funny.

After that she pulled my legs so I felt down too.

"Forget it Gwen!" – I said and run away wining the second place.

"Ok, tonight you're voting someone out, and remember it can't be Duncan." – He said, I did not understand why he was smiling at me, with a smile that says _Have fun, now that you can._ Perhaps it was because he knew that after Gwen leaves I was going to win two things, first of all The MONEY! And, last but not least… DUNCAN'S HEART!!!

I was so happy that the time passed fast.

"Duncan, I know what Gwen's means to you but, she isn't the one for you." – I said.

"I know, but who else can be?" – He asked ignoring the fact that I was in front of his eyes.

"Look at me! I always have been here, but you just can see… You belong with me and I belong with you!" – I said and when I was going to kiss him he sneezed at my face.

"Sorry, what did you said?" – He asked but then Chris started calling us, so we get up and went to vote Gwen… Ha ha ha!

"Ok, first we have Duncan…" – Announced Chris and Duncan get up and fetch his target.

"And the girl that is staying is…" – Said Chef.

"That's my line!" – Said Chris angry.

"Sorry." – Said Chef.

"And the girl that is staying is… " – He started and I get up from my seat. – "Gwen!"

"What the fuck!" – I shouted when I saw Gwen getting up and fetching MY target.

"Chris, could I explain to Heather what has happened before he leaves?" – Asked Gwen.

"Yes, you can." – He said with a stupid smile.

"Last night I told Duncan what I saw and what you said, after that he explained that he was having nothing to do with that." – She said.

"But, you believed him?" – I asked.

"Obvious, I lov-, I mean, he is my best palm and you are a…" – She said.

"…bitch." – Ended Duncan who went up to hug Gwen, Damn!!!

"Yes, and then I spent the night with him planning how to get rid of you! And we decided to act as we hate each other so you won't effort to get the immunity." – She ended and I started to walk to the losers-taxi, crying.

"Why?!" – I screamed.

"I'm glad you sneezed when she tried to kiss you." – I heard Gwen saying.

"Just for you babe, I mean, you don't think I would kiss that bitch, right?" – He said hiding the fact that we all now, except the Goth girl, he loves her.

"Good-bye, my love, good-bye…" – I murmured putting my hand on the window.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Final! Who will win... Duncan or Gwen? Vote now! I know how to end but I want you to decide this detail :)**

**R&R, Please.**


	8. Chapter 8: The big not so big, Final

**Here I go… I don't own any TV show, character or company mentioned here, I just own the brain who invented this. **

**Wish you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The big… actually not so big, final.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at the clock of her room, for her, it was surprising that Chris have not started with the wake up shouting, but then she notice the early time it was. She was really nervous, it was her dream to win the money but after her crush she wasn't sure of what she really wanted.

"Duncan…" – She murmured to herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

Duncan POV.

"Okey everybody, wake up!" – Shouted Chris, he really sound upset.

"What's your problem?" – I asked when I entered to the restaurant to have breakfast.

"You will see." – He started angrily. – "Today's challenge it was going to be a all-is-fair-fight between you and Gwen, you were going to fight in a big fire circle using the weapons we had prepare and the one who survived was going to take the prize."

When he said _was going to_ my heart jumped and I instantly look at Gwen, damn that she was beautiful even with her hair all messy because of the sleeping. I just asked to myself how did Chris knew about my plan of giving the prize to Gwen and announced her my... _feelings _for her.

"Thanks Chris!" – I said sarcastically.

"For what?" – He asked with an innocent tone.

"For ruining a surprise." – I answered and get up to talk with Gwen. – "Gwen, Chris said that the competition_ was going to_ be, because I decided to give you the prize because I…"

"Oh! Really? That's so funny!" – Interrupted Chris. – "Funny or ironic? Mmm… Katie and Sadie would called this sweet."

"What are you talking about?" – I asked angry.

"Gwen has already decided to leave all the money to you, she talk with me this morning." – Answered Chris with Chef smiling next to him.

"Oh, really?" – I was shocked… Why Gwen would have done that? And then something inside my head answered making me remember my no-memory times.

* * *

Gwen POV.

Oh, no! Why Duncans is looking at me with that shock face?! Oh, yes now I remember, he is shocked because I give him all that money… He probably thinks that I'am crazy or he knows that I love him? Wait! He just said that he was going to give the money to me, so that's means…

"Duncan?" – I said softly.

"Yes." – He respond me still in shock.

"You were going to say something before Chris interrupted you, what was it?" – I asked nervously.

"_Oh, that, well… I was going to say that I give you the money because you are like a __**sister **__for me and a__** sister **__is always a sister…"_… My mind make fun of me.

"Chris, could you give me a phone?" – Asked Duncan ignoring me.

"Yes, Mr. Millionaire" – He answered and handed a cell phone.

He just started saying something fast and the man or women from the other line, fast and in a low voice. I could be that Courtney?

"Thanks." – He said giving it back to Chris, as soon as that a man with a box appeared, Duncan said something to him and signed a paper.

"Oh! Bring the cameras nearer!" – Said Chris, I just couldn't believe it… He was going to film me crying?! I tried to control me, yes, and a present for Courtney was on that box, I just could imagine…

"_Now that I'm rich I will be Courtney boyfriend again, because now I can give her all that she needs…!"_

"Gwen…" – He said my name with difficulty.

"I know, you want me to leave…" – I said getting up from my chair.

"No, but thanks for standing." – He said putting on his knees and without asking me tooking my hand.

"This is not fun Duncan." – I said.

"Gwen, could you close your mouth just for a moment, this is difficult for me more than for you." – He said and took a little crystal box, from the brown one. Inside there was a gold ring with a diamond. - "Gwen, my sunshine, do you want to…?"

"Marry you?" – I asked.

"No, I was going to asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, cause I know that if I ask you to marry me you would think I'm weird, just see how pale you are when I'm asking you to be my girl…" – Gwen cut him with a kiss, a sweet yes kiss.

"That is a yes?" – He asked when they stopped their short kiss.

"Yes." – She said.

"To be my girlfriend or marrying me?" – He asked a little blushed.

"What do you think?" – Gwen asked, Duncan look at the ring. - "Yes, I do."

Duncan smiled, and put the ring on her finger and then hugged her.

"Do you mind if I get my _third_ kiss?" – Asked Duncan.

"Third, but we…" – Gwen looked at him surprised. – "How?"

"I just remember it when I asked to myself why would you leave me win…" – He answered and received another Gwen kiss, this time it was more pasionated.

"Guy…" – Started calling Chris but they didn't answer. – "Guys! The limousine is here, Chef will drive you to your home!"

They stopped kissing and went into it, and there they continued.

"But don't think we are going to be like Chef and Bridgette." – Said Duncan when they stopped.

"Yes, and now changing the theme… Who are we going to invite?" – Gwen asked.

"Well…" – Duncan started.

* * *

4 months later…

"Today we are going to pass the wedding of one of the youngest millionaire of Canada, yes, I'm talking about Duncan Nelson with Gwen Fahlenbock. This will be the biggest wedding of the year, it is at the forest, all the decorations are black and midnight blue. Some of the people invited are: All the police, that's because of Duncan's family, Gwen's mother and Gwen's brother, Leshawna and her boyfriend, Harold, Bridgette and her informal husband Geoff (Informal because they married at the beach without any witness and they did not sing the marriage documents), Dj and his bunny, Cody… Oh and there I can see Courtney and Trent?! Whoa! Let's go and ask them some questions." – Said the reporter and walk to were they where. Courtney was wearing a midnight blue dress as all the other female invited girls and Trent a black suit, as all the boys.- "Who did you two ended together?"

"Well, I was running from that freacky Justin and Trent from his fan club, Katie and Sadie…" – Started Courtney.

"So we meet and we help each other to get rid from them." – Ended Trent smiling to Courtney.

"Since then we are madly in love, and as Trent is Gwen's friend she had to invite me too." – She ended.

"Oh, sweet, I think." – Said the reporter. – "Now let's go to the wedding, because it is starting I can hear a rock band playing the Nupcial March.

As they seat they saw Duncan wearing a dark blue suit, near to be black, and then appeared Gwen wearing a black, nearly blue, dress.

"Oh, they are just the perfect couple, and they were really creative…" – Commented the reporter looking at the decoration of the place.- "I just can't wait to see how is their just bought mansion…"

After some time…

"Yes I do." – Said Gwen making Duncan smile, he still remembers how she say it when he asked her.

When the ceremony ended, all the invited people went to a party at their new home.

"I love you… Miss Nelson." – Murmured Duncan to Gwen's ear while they were slow dancing.

"Me too… Mister Nelson." – She said and they kissed.

* * *

All ended like this, Duncan and Gwen have one boy and one girl, the boy name is Jason, because of the horror movie, and the girl name is Lisa, because of the Mona Lisa, a big art work, Gwen is an artist, and temptress for any thief, Duncan's past (cause now he is a scary movies director.) Jason and Lisa have both black hair (Duncan's and Gwen's original hair color.), Lisa has blue eyes while Jason has black ones and they are both pale. Bridgette and Geoff are Lisa's godparents, while Harold and Leshawna are Jason's godparents.

**To be continue… Wait, no! It ended, for now… no? Just joking, this can't continue… or yes? **

**Sorry for that fairytale ending… And if you want to know, the surnames are from the ones who make their voices.**

**Hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you like it, if you hate it, if you enjoy eating pizza… whatever you want!**

**Merry Christmas!!! Even if it is a little soon…**


End file.
